The Shadow of Uchiha Itachi
by CelestialxXxAngel
Summary: On that fateful night, two babies were born. One grew to live in a light while the other hid in the shadow. But everything will change soon… The role will be reversed and everything will eventually become HIS.


**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto is the rightful owner of Naruto.**

**Author's Note**: This story is inspired by Hakkenden. To be honest, this is the first time that I wrote a story while squealing like a little girl. Hope you enjoy it since I also very enjoy this story.

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Shadow, Vow.**

"Push! Push! It is just a little more!"

With a painful scream, Uchiha Mikoto delivered her two babies. The two babies that will seal the fate of the Ninja World.

Two nurses immediately took the twins. One of the nurses had a black hair and blue eyes while the other had a brown hair and green eyes.

The black haired nurse gazed fondly at the baby and exclaimed to the father, "Congratulation, Fugaku-sama! Mikoto-sama! He is a healthy and handsome baby boy!"

The brown haired nurse who was holding the other baby looked uncertainly at the parents, she didn't say anything.

"Wh… What's wrong?" Mikoto asked. Despite being so tired from the labor, she still noticed the brown haired nurse demeanor.

The nurse bit her lip to prevent herself from crying. "I'm sorry, Mikoto-sama, Fugaku-sama. This baby… Is blind."

To be born blind on the Uchiha clan was equal to a disgrace. On top it all, he was born as the son of the clan head. He will definitely become an outcast.

The mother gasped. "No… That can't be…"

"Impossible! The other boy is perfectly healthy, how can that one be blind? They are twins!" Said the father sharply.

"I don't know… I'm sorry…" The nurse said softly.

Fugaku eyes hardened, he turned his back to his blind son. "Tonight, only one son is born to this clan. His name is Uchiha Itachi." The head of the clan said coldly.

"How… How can you say that? This one is your son too! He is your flesh and blood!" The nurse who was holding the blind baby shouted.

The shout earned a slap from the man.

"Know your place, woman." Fugaku said coldly.

"Fugaku… What do you mean by saying that only one son is born tonight?" Mikoto said while gripping her sheet tightly as if she already knew the dreaded answer.

"You know what I mean." The husband answered shortly.

"Fugaku, you…" The black haired woman stopped in the middle of her sentence and winced when she felt a sharp pain to her belly from moving too much.

"Mikoto-sama! Please don't move to much! You just went through a labor." The black haired nurse said in concern.

"If you want another son so much, we can always make it anytime." Fugaku said coldly while glancing at the blind baby and the mother who still wished for him despite being born blind in disgust.

Then, the head of the Uchiha clan activated his sharingan. He directed his gaze to the two nurses in the room.

He gave them a single command, "none of you will remember that disgraceful blind baby existence."

The two nurses expression and eyes became blank before they dropped to the ground in an unconsciousness.

The blind baby who was dropped roughly to the ground cried softly.

Fugaku picked the dropped baby uncaringly before he started walking to a river near that place, ignoring Mikoto desperate pleas.

He placed the baby in an abandoned small cardboard that he found near that place before drifting it.

He coldly regarded the drifting cardboard with his disowned son in it one last time before turning back to the birthplace of the twins which was a small house.

Without glancing back, he said, "you should never been born."

He was rather relieved that the babies were born when they were not in the clan or anywhere near Konoha. Should the birthplace take place in the clan or anywhere near Konoha, it will be extremely difficult to hide that shameful baby's existence. Now, he just need to make sure that his dear wife won't do anything foolish like leaking that disgraceful blind baby's existence.

If only he knew what kind of threat that disowned baby of his will be capable of giving to the Elemental Nations years later. If only he knew.

Five years after the fateful day where his twins were born, another son was born to the head of the Uchiha clan and his wife. Uchiha sasuke, named after the father of the Third Hokage.

Not long after Sasuke was born, the village was attacked by the Kyuubi. The result of the attack was devastating. They lost many people, one of them was the Fourth Hokage himself. For the Uchiha clan itself, the most devastating result from the attack was the blame. Yes, the stupid village somehow blamed them for the attack and they were put on the edge.

Fugaku couldn't help but to seethe in rage when the whole clan was blamed. He managed to not tarnish the name of the clan when his blind baby was born by disowning him and make the mother keep her mouth shut about it. It was all in vain since the name of the clan was tarnished in the end because of the Kyuubi's attack.

He started plotting to overthrow the Hokage. Yes, he couldn't wait until he manage to snatch the leader position from that old fool monkey.

Another five years later, his family was having a little party, celebrating his eldest son who managed to become a Chuunin.

Unknowingly, someone managed to past the guards and watched their happy little party.

It wasn't actually the first time for the mysterious watcher to sneak inside the village and watched the happy little family. He sneaked inside the village countless times and still no one managed to find out about him. His present was truly like a shadow.

The eyes of the watcher were a blind color. If people saw the watcher, they would contemplate whether he was actually blind or not since he looked like he can truly see what's going on around him.

The watcher's fist curled up when he heard the sound of laughter from his twin along with his little brother and their parents. A glint of hatred and jealousy crossed his eyes.

Then, like a shadow, he vanished in the darkness of the night.

Illuminated by the moon, he reappeared near the Hokage Mountain. He gazed to the whole village before directing his gaze to the place of Uchiha clan. Then, his gaze softened when he directed it to an old apartment where a certain blonde haired boy was sleeping.

He looked up to the full moon above.

"I can't wait to properly greet you, Uchiha Itachi, my dearest twin…"

A rather crazed look. A shadowy smirk.

"I'm Uchiha Itachi too… Even though, I'm just a shadow of you. Soon, everything will change. Our role will be reversed and everything will eventually become MINE."

He raised his hand and enclosed it in a fist, sealing his vow.

* * *

**Author's Note**: Please tell me about what you think of this story with your review. If you like this story, try to watch Hakkenden too. Trust me, it is awesome. Well, that's it for now, see you in the next chapter!


End file.
